Positively Unexpected
by Slash is the Way
Summary: Summer before junior year an abused Edward is rescued and taken in by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. How will Edward cope with these strangers becoming his parents and how will his life change. Warnings: AU!Abuse/rape, Slash M/M (Eddie and Jake) slight don't like, don't read.
1. New Beginnings

**NB ... SO this is fanfiction which means it is FAKE :) (Which I love)**

**So this entire story is AU aka everybody's human and it will step away from the original storyline. I know that Edward is originally older that Jacob (obvi) But in this story it's the other way around and there's only 1 year gap. Also, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are not siblings in this one. So I hope you don't get confused with that.**

**I own nothing ... this is purely fictional :) Happy reading**

**P.S. I got this idea after I read something and I kind of took the treatment of Edward from 'Harry Potter.' (It's what happens when you simultaneously read twilight and harry potter ... the story's are fusing themselves in my head) so I can't won't and do not take credit for the entire storyline but most of it will be mine ... the plot bunnies are working.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**New Beginnings**

Esme Cullen sat at her husband's desk looking through the report of the boy that her husband had just examined. Young Edward Masen came in for a check up having 'fallen down the stairs' but Doctor Cullen and Esme could see that the boy was lying as he did every time he came into the office. He held many other injuries that proved that not only did he and the stairs disagree this time but they must of had a rocky relationship for a long while.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen walked into his office and seeing his wife's face he could sense her distress. It was not the first time she had gone through the boy's file.

"What's wrong Esme?" Carlisle asked gently, already knowing the answer.

"I want you to go and check on Edward for me." Esme said, getting up and allowing her husband to take his rightful seat behind his desk.

"The boy is fine. He probably busy sun tanning with a bunch of his friends right now." Carlisle said, but even he didn't believe his words.

"Well still!" Esme insisted, "I want you to go there and make sure the boy is okay."

Carlisle sighed. "Why not just call child protective services. Let them do their job."

"Please Carlisle. We both know how long child protective services take to investigate a claim. You don't actually have to make contact with the boy. Just make sure he's not in danger."

"And if the boy is in danger, am I to remove him?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that he's not safe there." Esme said, frown lines appearing on the gentle woman's face.

"I'll go check on him." Carlisle said know it was the only way to get his wife to stop worrying.

Carlisle had no desire to travel to Port Angeles and check on Edward, afraid that he wouldn't be able to help no matter what he finds. However, his wife had attained a soft spot when it came to the boy so if only to appease her he would make the little drive in town.

*****positively unexpected*****

Edward was sitting in bed staring out the window of his tiny bedroom. He had been locked up in the bedroom except when let out to do chores; what a summer. He had half hoped the doctor would realize something was wrong and that he was lying and helped him to get away from this hell hole but his dreams had been crushed when he was given the okay to go home.

He heard the locks on the door rattling and the door bang open. "Get up you lazy piece of shit and get downstairs and make breakfast for us now."

Edward scrambled to his feet, his body aching from the bruised ribs. "Yes Father."

As he ran past his father, Edward Senior, kicked him hard in the ass. "And if you burn any of the food again I promise no food for the next week."

Edward ran downstairs into the kitchen where he started to make breakfast. The last time he had burnt some of the eggs because his mother, Elizabeth, had demanded he help her change the television channel and he had been gone when he needed to turn the eggs. His father had pummeled him so bad all of his ribs were a mass of bruises.

His mother looked up from her tea. "Get ready, we've been waiting."

Edward wanted to say something about the fact that he couldn't of come anyway due to the fact that he was locked up like a stray dog but he bit back his tongue. "Yes mother."

Although he tried to keep his face neutral his let his emotions slip and he father saw which earned him a slap to the head. He continued making breakfast without a sound. He managed to make breakfast without burning it and his only thank you was being permitted a glass of water and the end of a loaf of bread.

His father shoved him a copy of his chores for the day. "Have these done before I come back from work boy or else you regret it."

Edward took the list and walked towards the door to start on his long list of impossible chores. He went outside where he had to go to the back shed and repaint it (even though he repainted it last week). Then he was to move on to painting the fence and then the kitchen door as well as mowing the lawn and washing all the windows.

The sun apparently had no compassion for the boy because it was one of the hottest days he had ever experienced. "BOY!" his mother shouted, coming to the back door. "Get your lunch or you won't eat for a week."

Edward rushed to the door to find a plate with the other crust of bread and a glass of water. "Thank you mother."

He sat down outside and ate the piece of bread but saved his water for he knew it was the only amount he was getting for the day.

He was still outside painting the back fence when his Father came home, earlier than he usually does. "What is this!" his Father's menacing voice rang out to him. "You're not even done with half your chores."

Edward stuttered. "Father, I'm sorry. You arrived just a little bit earlier than usual. I swear I was trying to complete it."

Edward Senior reached out and slammed his fist into Edward who felt as if his cheekbone shattered and he could feel the blood pool in his mouth.

"Don't talk back to me boy!" Edward Senior yelled as he delivered another punch.

Edward shrunk away from his father and into himself but his father grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the shed. Edward curled into a ball and waited for the beating he knew was coming but it never came.

*****positively unexpected*****

Carlisle arrived in the afternoon in the suburban looking area and hid himself among the hedges so that no one would see him. He saw the back door unlocked and ignoring all the moral fiber in his body he sneaked in. He passed the woman who was too busy drinking to notice his presence and moved upstairs. He noticed a room with books and video games even a piano but it had no bed so he doubted it was Edward's room. Probably an entertainment room. He saw another room whose door was reinforced with more locks than you could imagine but that room was completely bare so he ignored it. He looked around a little more but couldn't find Edward so figured the boy must be out with friends.

He was about to leave when he noticed Elizabeth standing at the door of the kitchen, nursing her drink and glaring outside. He went to look as well and to his shock Edward was there painting a fence that so obviously did not need repainting. He thought it odd that the boy looked skinnier than when he had last seen him and it looked like he was ready to drop. He stayed and watched.

'A little bit of chores won't kill the boy. I'm sure he's doing it willingly.' Carlisle said trying to convince himself but still he stayed and observed.

Then he saw Edward Senior come home and watched in shock as he saw with his two eyes the man grab Edward and punch him. Not know what else to do he took out his phone to record as Edward Senior's fist connected with the boy's face with a resounding crack.

Edward was whimpering and Carlisle heard "I'm sorry Father."

All sense left Carlisle as he ran down to Edward's aid. He followed as the man dragged Edward into the shed and did the only thing he could, he grabbed Edward Senior by the arm as the man went to hit Edward. Edward Senior whirled around and found himself face to face with the blond doctor.

"You freak. What are you doing here? This is breaking and entering! Get out of my house!" Edward Senior yelled.

Although Carlisle was usually a peaceful man this time he growled "I'm not going to allow you to pummel your son like this."

Edward Senior snarled. "Why do you care? I have to care for the useless wimp and I shall deal with him as I see fit."

Carlisle was not sure what he was going to do but he knew he sure as hell couldn't leave Edward here. Without really thinking it through the doctor delivered a well aimed punch that Edward Senior did not expect. Pushing past the now semi conscious man he scooped up Edward, who had passed out, and walked out of the shed.

"Damn! I can't take him to child protective services, they might send him back." Carlisle said to himself knowing the only solid proof he had was the one minute video he had gotten by breaking into the Masen's home and he doubted that would stick in court.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he also knew that his wife cared and this boy obviously needed someone who did. Not having any other choice he placed Edward in the back seat of his car and drove back to Forks. His home was concealed within the forestry of Forks and few people actually knew how to find it.

*****positively unexpected*****

Edward groaned as he came to. He was not sure where he was and the last thing he remembered was being dragged into the shed by his dad to be beaten; a beating that never came. Even so, he had still passed out from pain and fear. The only thing he knew was that right now he was laying in what felt like a soft bed.

A pair of soft hands touched his and her turned to see that he wasn't alone in the room and he gasped. "Doctor Cullen!?"

The man and his wife was sitting at the edge of the bed. "So it seems Mr. Masen that my wife was right about her hunches. How long has it been going on?"

Edward was visibly shaken. Although he wished on several occasions the doctor would figure it out now that it was happening he wasn't to sure. Edward didn't want to go to a home or worse yet back to his. He knew how these cases turned out. So he did what he does best; lie "Nothing's going on doc. Nothing happened."

Esme shook her head. "Edward, Carlisle found you about to be beaten by your father. Plus we've seen you hospital records and although your stories could match no one's that clumsy. Tell us the truth."

Edward was fighting back tears. He was 17 years old for crying out loud. This shouldn't be happening to him. "It doesn't matter." He said "You're just going to send me back there."

Esme was reminded of her own past with being abused. "Edward, you're not going back there. Now tell us why you haven't told anyone about this before?"

Edward shrugged. "I told Mr. Greene, the school principle, but he thought I was making it up to get attention. Said there's no way someone with such good grades and positive attitude could be abused. Gave me detention for lying."

Esme's heart broke. That was the worst part. Worse than any of the beatings one could ever receive. Trying to tell someone, trying to get out and have no one believe you. No wonder the boy didn't try to tell anyone else.

"Where am I going to go now? Are you going to send me to an agency?" Edward asked in a small voice.

Carlisle shook his head. "As your doctor it's my job to ensure you are healthy and it's obvious at that house you are anything but. You will stay here with me ."

Edward was almost speechless. "With you? I mean ... can you even do that? Isn't that kidnapping?"

Esme smiled "Do you WANT to go back?"

"No!" Edward replied almost immediately.

"Well then it's settled." Carlisle responded. You will stay here. There will be rules to follow of course but you are welcomed."

Edward smiled a bit. Even staying with a doctor who he only saw in his frequent trips to the hospital and his wife was better than going back home. "Are you sure? I mean I would hate to be a burden to you and you're wife."

Esme nodded. "You are not a burden. There will be rules, and chores but I promise you there will be no abuse."

"Here take these." Carlisle said, handing Edward to pain relievers and a glass of water, knowing that he was still in pain. "You may rest now."

Edward was completely grateful he had a place to stay, at least for the night but he couldn't help himself from stopping the couple as they exited the room to ask one more question.

"Why are you helping me?"

Esme sighed. "I know what it's like. My husband before Carlisle, Charles, use to beat me senseless. I hate seeing children go through that and I know I can't help everyone but we all have to start somewhere right."

Edward was amazed with how open Esme seem to be with him, event though they had only now officially met (he had seen her around Carlisle's office).

"So what's going to happen now?" Edward asked.

Carlisle just motioned for Edward to lay back and rest. "We will discuss the rules and everything when you are well rested and feeling better. For now you need to sleep."

Carlisle sighed as he followed Esme out of the room. The boy was in obvious need of an actual parental figure. He knew that Edward was exceptionally bright but he was still flunking his classes and acting up in school. Of course all the teachers thought that it was just Edward's way of looking for attention but Carlisle now realized it was the boy's home life that was affecting him so much. He knew once the boy's father alerted someone that he was taken there would be held to pay but for now he knew he had some time and he would concentrate on getting the boy back to health.

"Esme." He called after his wife. "If the boy wakes look after him. I will not be gone long."

Carlisle sighed and move to return to Port Angeles so that he could collect Edward's school things and whatever clothes the boy had. He was lucky that when he arrived at the small suburban house no one was home but the door was unlocked so it was easy for Carlisle to slip in. He was shocked to learn but it was explainable now that the door's with the locks had been Edward's and except for his school things and one bag of clothes there was nothing to collect.

* * *

**So that's chapter one people. Comment your views and thanks for reading :) Will update soon.**


	2. Feels Like Home

**So chapter 2. It's shorter than what I was aiming for but school has caused my writing to suffer -_- Thanks to all those who are reading and I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter :) Enjoy**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

**Feels Like Home**

Edward had been at the Cullen's for two days now. He had slept most time due to finally getting a chance to properly heal. He had yet to step a foot out of the room he had been given (Carlisle orders. He wasn't to step foot out of the bed before he was fully healed and well rested). Carlisle hadn't spoken to Edward much, save when he brought Edward his meals however Esme was ever so friendly. Edward really liked the woman even though he hadn't talked to her for that much time. He wished he had a mother like Esme; kind hearted and caring.

On the fourth morning Esme came into the room smiling. "Guess who has been given the okay to finally leave his bed?"

Edward suddenly felt like someone had said Christmas had come early. He was so tired of being stuck in bed. "Really!?"

Esme nodded. "Of course it came with the warning of no over-exertion but let's pretend I didn't hear that part. Carlisle wants to speak with you over breakfast."

Edward was really beginning to like the cheerful woman. He smiled and nodded and moved to climb out of bed. Esme left the room and Edward couldn't contain the happy smile that grew on his face. He hadn't been further than the bathroom with was attached to the bedroom so he was excited to see what the rest of the house looked like. He had obviously never been at the Cullen's before but he heard they were exceptionally rich and wanted to know what a mansion looked like.

Dressed he made his way down the stairs and found himself in a pristine white kitchen that looked barely used. He walked into the kitchen and a huge plate of pancakes was put in front of him. HE had never seen that much food before and although he knew he would be full half way through he would make sure to eat all because of the joy he could see on Esme face when ate he cooking.

"Thank you." Edward said to Carlisle, in between bites.

Carlisle looked up. "And what is it that you are thanking me for already."

"For the food sir, and my room." Edward said.

Carlisle sighed. "You have no need to thank us for feeding you and keeping a roof over your head. It is only common human needs."

Shrugging Edward replied "Well thanks anyway"

"Edward," Carlisle began. "There are some things we need to discuss and perhaps we should start now."

Edward stopped eating and looked at the man and Carlisle took the sign as a go ahead.

"For now my wife and I shall act as your guardians, unless things change. I know when your father decides to file a report and Chief Swan finds out there will be protest but we shall face that when we come to it. For now you can stop thanking us for feeding you and housing you. Although you're seventeen you are still a child and that is what a child should be provided. Now while you are here you will be expected to keep up with your homework and when that is done you shall study. You shall not be permitted free time before you have finished what is scheduled for the day. Just because it's the holidays don't mean you get off work. When you're done you're free to amuse yourself any way you want as long as you don't go into the forest alone or without telling someone before."

"Yes sir." Edward replied politely. "And what about housework?"

Carlisle was taken aback while Esme answered "Oh dear. You will have no house work to do. Of course you have to keep you room clean but besides that I believed you have done enough of that."

Edward was shocked so he just nodded.

"Another thing Edward," Carlisle said "You can call us Carlisle and Esme instead of being so formal."

Again Edward only nodded because of the surprise.

"You are a teenage so I expect some rebelling but I will not tolerate any back talk or lying. You will be punished if you do." Seeing Edward pale he quickly added "No beatings Edward. More like grounding or taking away of privileges."

Carlisle stopped speaking and let Edward get back to his breakfast and then when he was done permitted the boy to go wandering around the house to have a look around.

Edward was shocked of the freedom and trust he was given as he saw Esme and Carlisle both leave him to explore on his own. He had spent all his life either at school pretending everything was alright or at home locked in the bedroom.

This was the first time he as actually getting to view the house since arriving four day before. He was told by Esme that the house was over 100 years old and he love for restoring and decorating had convinced Carlisle to buy it for her to fix. It was three stories tall, with a deep porch that wraps around the front of the house and painted white.

The inside of the first story is open and bright, with few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area with a platform that was currently unused as well as a dining room and kitchen. Behind the stairs was Carlisle's 'work at home' office.

On the second floor, was a guess room at the top of the staircase. Moving around clock-wise was another study, and another guess bedroom room with an attached closet larger than the room itself. Carlisle's personal office was next, with an area inside for Esme's study and Carlisle's personal library.

On the third floor, Carlisle and Esme's room was at the top of the staircase. The room Edward was now occupying was facing south. The southern wall was almost entirely made of glass.

Edward had never seen anything like this house and the more he looked around the more he liked it and wished that he could've grown up in a place like this; so light and open and safe.

* * *

**So that is that. Read and Review :D **


	3. Facing The Music

**Sorry about the long wait but there was school and then I was temporarily blind for a moment so I took a while :/ Anyway with the story**

**So where I live the school starts the second week of September. I don't know how it would've worked for Forks but in my story 2nd week school opens. I'm putting Edwards birthday at the 1st of September which means it's still vacation for him.**

* * *

Charlie Swan was surprised when Edward Masen Senior burst though his office door.

"I want that man arrested for kidnapping my son!"

"What are you talking about? Who took Edward? When did this happen?"

Charlie was well aware that Edward had indeed not been living by his folks for the past few weeks. He had seen him hanging around Doctor Cullen and because Carlisle is a well respected man he didn't think anything of it but now that Mr. Masen was pressing charges it was a different story.

"That doctor. Came in my house punched me then grabbed my son!"

"When was this?" Charlie asked calmly.

"What does it matter?" The man answered impatiently.

"Sir, I cannot help you if you do not answer my questions."

"A little over a week." Seeing the Chief's expression he was quick to add "I thought he would've brought him back but now I realize that's not happen I want my son back and I want that man arrested for breaking and entering."

Charlie pretended he didn't notice that the man left out 'kidnapping Edward' but instead made a call to Carlisle Cullen instead.

"Cullen."

"This is Chief Swan."

Hearing the official tone Carlisle answered curtly "Chief, how can I help you?"

"I want to know what the hell you have done with Edward Masen."

"I don't know what you are accusing me of Chief. I certainly haven't hurt the boy in any way."

"Well Mr. Masen was just in my office demanding your arrest. He said you broke into their home. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. But I will have you know that there is a logical reason. Whatever happens the boy cannot go back to that house."

"Is he being abused?"

"We shouldn't talk about this over the phone."

"Carlisle it's late. I know you as a friend I know whatever you did it was probably for a good cause but as chief I must insist that you come into office tomorrow. Bring the boy. I will call Sue Clearwater and we shall discuss everything later."

Carlisle didn't get a chance to respond as all he heard was dial tone. He sighed. Sue Clearwater was a social worker. She was a kind woman who did her job well but still it would mean that Edward would be moved to a home and he was now starting to feel more comfortable here. There was nothing Carlisle could do though except go the next day and hope for the best.

*****Positively Unexpected*****

When Edward came downstairs there where two gifts on the table next to his breakfast.

Surprise was evident on Edward's face. He hadn't told the Cullen's it was his birthday so he wasn't expecting anything.

"These are two gifts for you for your birthday." Esme said with a smile.

"But I'm afraid they do not come with good news." Carlisle added, his face serious. "It seems as though your father has pressed charges against me for kidnapping and word has spread around Forks that you are staying with us."

Edward visibly tensed. He didn't want to leave, nor did he want Carlisle and Esme to face any consequences they might have to. This was the worse news to get on his birthday.

"Don't worry." Esme said, her calm voice soothing Edward. "We're going by the police station to meet chief Swan and Sue later today. It will work out. Whatever happens you're not going back. But anyway ... your gifts. Once is from a peppy young lady called Alice and the other from a young man by the name of Emmett."

Alice Brandon was a very beautiful and petite girl. She had short black hair which she always kept spiky. She was Edward's best friend since Pre-K and although he never told her about his home life he believe the short pixie knew. Alice had a way of just knowing things. It was one of the reasons Edward liked her so much. He didn't always have to say words. Sometimes she would just know what he needs, even before he does.

Emmett McCarty was Edward's other best friend and an unlikely one at it. Emmett was tall, burly and highly intimidating. He played almost every sport you could think of and looked as though he spent his life in the gym. He always gives off the 'dumb jock' persona but Edward knew better. One day sophomore year Edward was crying in the bathroom from the pain he had received that morning. Emmett came in and saw him. Edward thought that Emmett would've laughed at him or something instead the big bear locked the door, put a hand on his shoulder and said 'what do you need'. From that day on they were friends.

Smiling at the gifts he had gotten (gift voucher for clothes from Alice and a new classical CD from Emmett) he settled into a peaceful breakfast with the Cullen's. He was chastised for not alerting them earlier to it being his birthday or else they would've had a small celebration for him but he insisted that it was already the beast birthday ever without any of that.

Later that day though Edward was thinking to retract that statement. He sat in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG as they speed toward Chief Swans office.

"You're really quiet back there Edward." Esme noted

"He's going to send me back isn't he. If not there to some foster home. That's why they called Sue." It was no doubt that the foster homes in Port Angeles weren't the best but it was all the city had.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Carlisle responded and Edward had never heard the man so determined.

A few minutes later Edward realized that instead of going straight like they should of Carlisle made a turn. When the pulled up in front of a small simple house Edward still didn't know what was going on.

"Where are we going?"

"To get us a bit of back up." Carlisle said getting out of the car.

Edward made to follow and lo and behold out of the house came none other than Emmett. Edward barely had time to get out of the car before Emmett gave him a bear hug.

"You should've told me." Emmett said, proceeding to squeeze Edward harder "I suspected but I wasn't sure. You should've told me. Dad could help."

Emmett's dad, David, was a big time lawyer. Like Carlisle he could get a job any where he wanted but chose to live in the small town. David came out of the house dressed in a suit and approached Carlisle. Edward wanted to be angry that Carlisle had told someone about his life but if anyone could make sure Carlisle didn't suffer repercussions it was David so Edward was more relieved that mad.

David turned to Edward. "There is one thing I need you to do though. You need to let a doctor examine you. A proper examination. We need to record everything and have the evidence."

Edward nodded meekly; he was still not comfortable talking to anyone about it. "Okay."

Everyone walked inside the house and Edward was face with a very irate looking Alice.

"I'm not talking to you. But my mom is a doctor to so she can do the examination and I'll be here for you. But I'm not talking to you!" the pixie said pouting.

"Sorry Ali..." he didn't get to finish before she cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner. I'm your BEST FRIEND Eddie. Yeah you have big hulk over there as well but I was your best friend from Pre-K. You know what happened to Ali and Eddie verses the world!"

Edward's head fell and he didn't respond. Mrs. Brandon noticed and shooed them out. "Go on ahead to the Chief's office ... you too Alice ... I'll bring Edward over when I'm done."

When everyone had left Mrs. Brandon, who Edward was told to call Mary, had Edward remove all but his boxers and let her examine him. Edward was reluctant to do so but she slowly convinced him to and she was shocked when she saw the scars along his back, his legs and arms. How she had the boy pass her office so many times and had never noticed, she didn't understand. She was kicking herself for never noticing how much pain daughter's best friend was in before.

She composed herself and continued to snap and document everything she found, knowing that if her reports matched that of Carlisle's they'd have a case. "It should be enough for Carlisle and Esme to be able to keep you."

Edward looked at her in the eyes for the first time. "Really?"

Mary took a seat next to him. "Edward you need to be honest. How are the Cullen's treating you?"

Edward wasn't sure what she was asking. "They've taken good care of me really. They've given me a roof, and food."

Mary shook her head. "Edward, just because you're not going back to your relatives doesn't mean you have to stay with them. I know they're feeding and sheltering you but are they care for you? You'd tell me if they were being mean or neglecting you. I mean I've worked with Carlisle for a few years but don't really know him or Esme and I know they have no experience with kids far less teenagers."

Edward shook his head. "No. They've been nice. I even got my gifts from Alice and Emmett which I usually don't get cause dad burns them. They're trying which is more than my parents and it can be easy to suddenly have a teenage child living with you and they've more than welcomed it. They're not being mean, I swear!"

Mary saw the tears starting to come to eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you Edward. I just wanted to make sure. "

Edward nodded and was happy when she allowed him to get dressed and led him the car so they could head to the Police station. As they arrived in the office Mary made him sit in the waiting area where Alice and Emmett were already waiting while she walked into Chief Swan's office.

*****Positively Unexpected*****

Chief Sawn was if possible more livid then when he found out Edward was taken from his home. He had ordered that Carlisle bring the boy to him, a boy that was nowhere in sight, a boy who's father wouldn't shut up and now Carlisle had brought David McCarty a very determine defence lawyer and with Sue their Edward Senior didn't have to guess to know they were trying to take Edward away and it was giving him one big headache.

"Look whatever they said I've been doing to my boy is a lie. He's safe with me and I want him home. This man came and kidnapped him" Edward Senior yelled.

"Kidnapped!" Carlisle said trying not to let his temper get the best of him. "You are all but killing that poor boy. I do not regret my actions."

Edward Senior made a move to attack Carlisle and Carlisle move to retaliate but Charlie Swan put himself between the two men.

Turning to Carlisle "Taking him from the house was reckless. You know that." Turning to face Edward Senior he began "Whatever you've been doing to that boy needs to stop."

"Abuse!" Carlisle yelled. "He's been abusing him for years.

"You have no proof!" Edward Senior yelled back.

"I am his doctor!"

"You are compromised!" Edward Senior said with a satisfied smirk knowing it was true.

"But I am not." The door opened and Mary Brandon came in.

"Chief Swan, Sue I must insist that the boy is immediately removed from their care , never returned."

Chief Swan looked at Carlisle, Esme, David and then Mary. "You took him to see Dr. Brandon."

Before Carlisle could respond Mary continued. "Mr. McCarty had me look at the boy. It seems he has been abused and malnourished for years."

Chief Swan went to pick up the paper work but Edward Senior got their first. "This could be from football or some other sport."

Chief Swan shook his head "Edward doesn't play sports. Even I know that."

"Edward is safe with me and my wife" Edward Senior insisted.

The room was filled with angry responses but it was Esme's that sounded out "Safe! Beaten and neglected by his relatives? Do you care nothing for his mental state at all?"

Sue then spoke up, raising her head from the medical report she was reading. "I have seen Carlisle reports of Edward's injuries and I'm looking at Dr. Brandon's and it all adds up. I will remove the boy and give him to someone else's care. I'll do the paper work back in the office. That's my final word. it's what's best for the boy."

"So he would be placed in foster care then."Edward Senior said, smirking cause he knew that foster care wasn't really a step up from his home.

Sue smiled. "He could. Or he can stay where he is already. With the Cullen's. He's safe there and better cared for."

"I agree." Chief Swan said.

"I'll do up the paper work then." Sue replied.

"Okay so take him away. Whatever. But do you really think the Cullen's are the best choice. Why not just leave him in foster care." Edward Senior said.

"How about we asked Edward what he thinks? If he doesn't want the Cullen's then Mrs. Brandon or Mr. McCarty would take him." Charlie suggested.

He walked to the door and asked Edward to come in and take a seat. Sue quickly informed Edward he would not be returned to his parents and told him he had a choice whether to return to Carlisle and Esme or not.

Edward looked at his recent guardians. "I would like to stay with them. They have care of me. If they do not think me a burden, I'll stay."

Carlisle was surprised whiles Esme was overjoyed that Edward wanted to stay with them. "We have already told you that you're not one. You'd be much safer with us than your family." Esme said.

"I'll do the paper work and then Edward will be your ward until he's eighteen." Sue said smiling.

"Fine!" Edward Senior outburst. "Good riddens child. But when these people out how much of a hell you are and kick you out don't come running back to me. Give me whatever paper work. I'll happily sign the boy out of my life."

"What if he changes his mind." Edward asked in a small voice, watching the back of his father's head as he stormed off.

"No worries there. I'll just throw some legal terms his way. He'll sign." Mr. McCarty said.

Charlie dismissed them happy to not have the tense adults in his office anymore and as they were leaving Mary stopped Carlisle as Edward went to meet up with Alice and Emmett to share the news.

"I spoke to him about your care, to make sure he was happy there." Mary revealed.

Carlisle tried to read her expression. "And?"

"You're doing something right. He feels safe with you. I know you work a lot but I think Edward would benefit from a positive father figure. This is the first time you're going to have to take care of a kid and a teenager at that. it won't be easy but he already likes you."

Carlisle took his leave and as he made his way down to Edward he couldn't help but smile. His wife had always wanted a child but of course he worked too much to ever help he raise one. Mathis was a chance for all of them. Yes technically Edward wasn't their son and just their ward but doesn't mean they couldn't treat him like their own. He saw how Edward was happy to be around Alice and Emmett and concluded he was never around the two enough even though they were his best friends ... his only friends. Carlisle hoped that from this day one everything change.

As Carlisle approached the group Edward turned to him.

"I'm tired. Can we go home now." Edward eyes grew wide as he realised what he said but Carlisle just smiled.

"Yes we can." Esme replied, a smile also on her face.

* * *

**So there we are ... P.S. I have nothing against foster care I don't think it's bad or anything I just needed it to have a negative outlook so they had to put Edward with the Cullen's. Thanks for reading I apologize again for the wait .. Review if you please :D See you guys later**


End file.
